Gumball Magazine!
by Gemini126
Summary: Have questions about the show? Need advice Super Badly? Review and private message to have all your favorite Gumball characters answer! We only except K plus and under questions. Ex: Gumball, do you like ice cream? THANK U FOR OVER 15K VIEWS!
1. Rules to Play!

**Hello! My name is Gumball and this is my new show where I answer ANY questions you have about the people in** _Elmore_** or Me!**

**The responses will be in this : **_This!_

**You understand? In so glad you could join me today! Here are some example questions to get you started:**

**What shampoo do you use?**

_suave._

**Who is your worst enemy?**

_Jamie _

**Do you love Penny?**

_Yes!_

**When you send your letter through review or private messaging, please remember to keep in mind our policy on K plus at the most. Thanks! I'm starting today by answering questions from my classmates to me. **

**Remember: You may also ask for advice on anything you please. **

**I update pretty much everyday so please keep questions coming! We also fill in quizzes once a week if we can. YOU CAN ALSO REQUEST RESPONSES FROM OTHER CAST MEMBERS.**

**Thank you and have a good day!**

**Gumball, how many times have you broken your bones?**

_271._


	2. Issue one

ISSUE ONE

Quiz of Issue One:

Who is the perfect match for you? Read bottom for answer!

A. You like rough and strong boys or girls. They need spirit.

B. SWEET AND SUPER CUTE boys or girls.

C. Who cares? Well, I guess cool and fun to be around.

D. Hot!

E. Romantic!

**Dear Gumball **

**What exactly is your least favorite class? What is your favorite?**

_Well, I really hate math. The numbers are all the same each time and there are too many rules! I like Home Economics and really wish other schools still taught it._

**Dear Penny**

**Have your ever felt embarrassed? What was your most embarrassing moment?**

_Probably when I came out of my shell to show Gumball. I really didn't have to be worried with him, luckily! Also when once Gumball and I went to the mall and I fell on him back when we were still just crushing.._

**Dear Tobias**

**I have a tough one. I like this girl. She's super shy. What do I do?**

_Are you sure you are not super shy? That's ok, because girls and boys have different ways of communication. But hey, I think if she really is shy you should try to make her more comfortable around you- and try to find out if this shyness occurs only around you! _

**Dear Dawin**

**Can you speak any language beside English? Would you have a girlfriend?**

_Yes. I do. I speak Fish language. Second, I'm not really sure. But hey it makes my brother happy so sure why not._

_Quiz results _

_A. Girl is Jamie. Boy is Clayton._

_B. Is Penny for Girl. Boy is Gumball._

_C. GIRL IS Carrie. Boy is also Gumball._

_D. YOUR CHOICE! That is opinion!_

_E. Carmen and Alan depending on your gender._

_Ciao! _


	3. Issue Two

**Hello! It is I Gumball!**

Issue Two.

**Dear Gumball and Tobias:**

**You two have very different opinions and I thought to ask you both. In my new school they teach French, Chinese and Spanish. What should I choose?**

_Oddly, we both agree Spanish is a practical choice since so many countries speak it. Also many people in our country are that too, including people coming here illegally. French is harder to find somebody to speak it in America. Most places it's not a popular language, but that makes it oh so rare and magnificent to say " Girl, I speak French" If you like woman, this is your choice. If you are practical, choose Spanish. Chinese is extremely hard to learn, but practical. Also is fun to try and pronounce. Want a challenge? I suggest Chinese._

_Tobias would want to take French for Romanticism. I say any because any language is good to learn. A lot choose French or Chinese cause Spanish is so common. But most likely, French they will never use after school finishes and Chinese will slip your mind. But all sound real... exhausting._

**Gumball, be honest. How many times have you kissed Penny?**

_Well.. personal aren't you?_

_I kiss her only if it is perfect to do so and very special. I have only done so at least four times maybe five but I hope to do more so to show how much I care. Cheesy, but you asked._

**Carrie, people say you like Gumball. Is that true?**

_Yeah. He is a great guy, but not in that romance way like Penny and him. I have to say, I'm not interested in guys just yet._

**What shows do you like, Gumball?**

_I enjoy cartoon network shows and romantic comedies. Ooh la la! _

_I watch chick flicks to be silly or make fun. Darwin and I even watch bratz babyz movies to mock them occasionally. I enjoy watching Winx Club with my sister. We always tell Tobias when cause he has a secret crush ( well not so secret) on Stella, one of the fairies._


	4. Issue three

**Yes! People reviewed! Oh so sweet. I will be glad to answer your questions now.**

**Dear Gumball, **

**Do you like ice cream and cake?**

_How could I not? My favorite flavor of ice cream is birthday cake! :)_

**Dear Gumball,**

**Do you like Jamie in any sort of way?**

**Be honest!**

_Well, to be honest. She will never be my Penny, but it seems like she needs a friend. And I am trying to be that friend. But she is really difficult. And in her own way, a bit cute. But hey. I don't have a crush on her. I like Penny. But I want to get to know her. But I am happy you asked this cause it would bring her a smile ( my response) I think. She would probably try and hide it though. ;)_


	5. Issue four Jamies opinion of Gumball

**Oops ! Wrong person! Here is Jamie's response to Falcon.**

**Dear Jamie, **

**Do you like Gumball in any way?**

**Be honest**

_I hate to admit it, but Gumball is SUPER cute. But that doesn't mean I like him in that way. I just acknowledge he is good looking. But I would never go out with him. Or kiss him. Well, maybe a bit. Thanks for asking anyway. And I'm glad it was from such a huge fan of myself! _


	6. Issue five

**Am doing about four chapters today since I skipped yesterday. **

**Dear Gumball, **

**In order, who have you kissed?**

_1) Sussie, once by accident in the mall. Yuck_

_2) My Granny Jojo, by accident ._

_3) Darwin, we fell on each other in a tree house that was falling_

_4) Penny! DEFINITELY NOT BY ACCIDENT! :)_

_I have had a few cheek kisses from Penny and then I accidentally kissed Carmens cheek._

**Dear Darwin,**

**I wanted to ask what country in the world you would want to visit most.**

_Austria! Ever heard of Schwarzenegger? I like the old castles. Not the nicest language, but certainly can say different for its land._

**Dear Tobias,**

**You may be tons of colors, but what is your favorite?**

_Nice Question, dude! Red. Just like the color of my shoes. I also like green. But mostly red. Ciao! _


	7. Issue six

Issue Six: Darwin!

**Dear Darwin,**

**Do you like any girls in your school or grade?**

_Well, not really. I have only liked a girl for short periods. Those three were Masami Rachael and Carrie. I don't like anyone currently. It would be hard to say my grade since I'm only ten and in seventh. But that also means I am a bit young, though really there is no age. I did really love that foreign girl from Europe, but it don't count since it was Gumball ( yeah I know). Thanks for asking! If you have any more questions, please do ask! I adore fan mail!_


	8. Issue Seven

**Dear Gumball,**

**Was Penny your first crush?**

_Actually, she was my real first crush. But to be honest, when I saw Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs, I had a bit of a crush on Snow White until I met Penny a week later! I was only three, so I was introduced to females young ( my innocence didn't last!) HOW COME ITS ALWAYS ME WHO GETS EMBARRASSING QUESTIONS? ;)_

**Dear Tobias,**

**what is your favorite short story?**

_Me again! My favorite short story is The Tale of The Loch Ness monster. My Grumpa has been telling it to me since I was only three. He would use his hands to make out the characters and his Scottish accent made the story even more awesome! _


	9. Issue Eight

**Dear Gumball and Penny, **

**Do you guys love each other? :3 P.S. do you like milkshakes **

_Of course we love each other! Yes, Penny and I both like milkshakes. We had them on our first date! _

**Dear Gumball and Darwin,**

**How do you feel about Casper the Friendly Ghost?**

_We watch his movies all the time! They rock! It is sad to Darwin how in most of his movies he falls in love with some girl. I think it's cute! I think it's a great invention._

**Gumball, how do you feel about Carrball? **

_Well, It freaks me out to see me kissing my best gal pal, but hey the peeps like it. I'm considering including an accidental kiss in one of the episodes for the Carrballers, but where would we fit it in? And how? And besides, we don't like each other like that. Sorry :(._


	10. Issue Nine

**man have we got a bunch for you!**

**Dear Principal Brown,**

**How come you never got a diploma?**

_My first question! Oh goody! Well, you see, I failed math. I was real ashamed, since I would be the only who didn't pass._

**Dear Hector, **

**Have you ever met your dad?**

_Yeah. I miss him lots._

**Dear Gumball: **

**Did you ever think of becoming a hero of Elmore?**

_In Elmore, that's what every little boy wants to be! So yes. I have given up on that thought since I cause such destruction! But it's totally worth it to be with my brother Darwin. Anyway, who knows? It may just happen!_

**Darwin, how did you grow legs?**

_oh, a question! The answer was that something was put in my fishbowl. I'm not sure what it was, but Gumball was so young he didn't know! Yet he got such a awesome present- a friend!_

**Mr small, what is the meaning of life?**

_finding your own unique ways to enjoy it. Just like Gumball and Darwin do each day._

**Granny Jojo, why did your first husband leave?**

_I think he had mental problems. We went to sleep, next thing he isn't there in the morning. So I think he was ill and the head, or just a player. Richard and I still mourn, though he doesn't deserve it for abandoning the family and never visiting.._


	11. Issue Ten

**Dear Leslie,**

**How come you hang with girls and not guys?**

_I enjoy their company more than the brutal thick headed guys at EJH. I also have more in common with them as well._

**Dear Gumball,**

**Do you really hate the nickname Gummypuss? Be honest !**

_Its real humiliating, and I hate her calling it me in public. But if we are ALONE, I sort of feel special when she calls me it. Cause she came up with a special name just for me. _

**Dear Darwin,**

**Why do you and Gumball kiss each other's cheek once in a while?**

_cause we are brothers and best pals, so that makes our bond even stronger. Plus we like kisses from family and in my brother's case, girls. Besides, cheek kisses are friendly mostly. It soothes us._

**Dear Penny,**

**What do you see in a goofball like Gumball?!**

_Well, Gumball is a gigantic goofball. I like him cause unlike the other guys, he's spunky and sweet, and not too much sweet, and not too much spunk. In between. Plus, his adorable love sick face makes any girl feel more beautiful than Aphrodite! He's also real cute and makes me laugh. And sometimes, you just like them without a real reason. You just feel it._

**Dear Tobias,**

**Can you tell me about your family?**

_Well, my family is of Scottish descent. My dad is Harold. Mom is Jackie. Both love sports. My sister is Rachael and My Grumpa is Scott ( funny huh?). And I am Tobias. That was lame.. uh. Me and my family love sports greatly and we have fun participating in them together._


	12. issue eleven

**Dear Tobias,**

**How do you feel about Russia?**

_Its in bad shape now, since the ruler is dictating it. But besides that I have no personal opinions on it. I like the culture though._

**Penny, How did you feel when Gumball kissed you?**

_Excited beyond! It was the best moment of my life! So romantic!_

**Dear Gumball and Darwin,**

**He do you feel about fan fiction?**

_sometimes it's way out there, but we love it! Especially our fans imaginations._

**Dear Gumball,**

**I like a guy, and I never told him. YET. But my friends blabbed to the whole school. Should I forgive them?**

_Gadzooks! Those are horrid friends! Listen, I think you should only forgive them if they are sorry. Tell them how you feel and if they really are worth being friends with, they will apologize. Plus, you should tell the guy you like him! I'm sure it will go well! :) _


	13. issue twelve

Dear** Darwin,**

**How do u feel about the situation in France?**

_if you mean..oh yeah. Horrible! The poor Parisian children! I watch it on the news before I go to school each day. I know our creator, Ben Bocquelet, must feel much worse than I cause that's where all his relatives are ( in France)._

**Dear Gumball,**

**What was your most embarrassing moment?**

_this was hard to say, considering I have had so many. Probably when my mom came to school and blabbed to Penny about my secret crush on her. ME AGAIN? ;)_


	14. Issue Thirteen, The Stupid Questions

**Dear Penny,**

**Does Gumball smell nice? ( For Penny)**

_... I guess. Sort of like strawberry. _

**Darwin, **

**You have perfect skin. How.**

_I lotion it a lot. It also takes away my fishy stench._

**Dear Gumball,**

**Why are you interested in women?**

_How should I know? I'd like to see your face when u fall in love. When I turn the corner of Paco street and see you passed out on the floor, I shall know love hit u._


	15. issue fourteen Mini Story part one

**Story of the Month: Penny's Admirer by Gumball Watterson **

_Dear Penny _

_How do I love you? Let me count the ways. Your cute antlers, your orange sneakers, your adorable voice. I love you always. My heart belongs to you..._

_Signed Your Secret admirer._

Penny sighed. It was so romantic! She hadn't expected a love letter to mysteriously pop out of her locker that day. It was also confusing. She didn't know another guy liked her.

She was happily dating Gumball Watterson. But now, somebody else liked her. She had to find out who it was before it got out of hand. She had to apologize.

She turned the paper over to see rhythmic squiggles.

She groaned. Whatever language it was, she couldn't read it.

* * *

Penny went to class, sitting next to Darwin since Gumball was in the office. She let her binders slide into Darwin's space. Whoops.

"Oh, sorry!" She said. She had been so wrapped up in thought about the letter.

"Its ok" Darwin said. He looked at Penny's letter that had fallen onto his notebook.

"I didn't know you spoke animalese!" Darwin said.

"I don't" Penny replied. "What's that?"

"Animal language" Darwin said, reading the letter over. " Huh.. why would he have to do that"

* * *

Penny asked Darwin to translate the back. He did it, as if on cue.

Penny was in shock at who had written it. Her adoring boyfriend, Gumball.

Why would he have to write a letter about how he feels?

Stay tuned to find out what happens next!

**It is a magazine, and magazines have mini stories. This is ours. Stay tuned and review to ask questions! Bye!**


	16. Issue Fifteen

**New issue!**

**Gumball W,**

**If you had to save Penny from certain death, what would you do.**

** Cut your pinkie off**

**Tobias kisses Penny ( what does that have to do with me?)**

**Marry a Japanese tentacle**

**Beat to death by Jamie **

**Snort wasabi **

_I hardly approve of such a violent and disgusting question, but ok. I would do them all, no matter how freaky, to save my sunshine._

**Gumball, you seem to dress as a girl a lot. Do you like it?**

_nah. I just do it for survival in a way. To hide. To impress. Different then that, you see. _


	17. Issue sixteen

**Issue I'm not sure actually..**

**Dear Gumball,**

**Why don't you wear shoes?**

_cat religion. I only wear them in winter._

**Dear Darwin,**

**How do you say " This is our project" in Greek?**

_Aufto einai to programma mas. I learned to say it when I did Greece for Culture Club._

**Penny **

**Do you want to marry Gumball?**

_When I'm ready I would like to. Right now I'm too young. We can't get married, but it's not for Gumballs lack of trying!_


	18. Issue Seventeen

**Gumball,**

**Where are your parents from?**

_London, England._

**Penny, **

**What is your favorite qualities of Gumball?**

_He has strong will for what he believes in. In an odd way, he is very daring and brave. Mainly because he is himself._

**Dear Tobias,**

**What do you know about the Wilson sports brand?**

_one of my relatives created it for love of athletics._

**Gumball and Penny, **

**Do you have instagram?**

_Nah. But when we do we shall post pictures of ourselves! #GumballPenny if you think we are cute._

**Dear Gumball, **

**DO you have any talents?**

_I can do karate. Easy! I can run and jump high when I need to. I also like to draw! _


	19. issue eighteen

**You guys probably want to know what happens with Penny in the story. Well it's up to you! Submit your ending along with a question and it may just be included in our magazine!**

**Culture Facts:**

**In Italy, Penny and Masami are called Nocciolina(Peanut) and Nuvola(cloud)**

**For the early episodes in Latin America, Gumball was voiced by a girl named Isabel Martinon.**

**In China, they have a parody of Gumball called Miracle Star.**

**Dear Gumball,**

**Do you think Anais may have a crush on the new friend she has?**

_I would be delighted with Anni having a crush(Anni is my New Nick name for her, like it?) But I think either it will develop of they won't go into the liking phase._

**Darwin, **

**What do you and Gumball like to do?**

_play video games and pull pranks. Even after all we have been through, my fave is sitting and talking._


	20. issue nineteen

**Dear Gumball and Teri,**

**If u two ever had kids, what would they look like.**

_Teri and I both read this question, and even though we are equally disgusted by it because one we are not dating and two having children?! _

_Anyway, we guess that one would look like her and other like me, like in my own family of mixed species._

_Thanks for asking though! The things u fans come up with.. ;)_


	21. issue twenty

**Dear Gumball,**

**Do you play any Resident of Evil games?**

_I don't know what thAt is but am guessing video game. We have different games than you in Elmore. We have same counsels though. I just got a Wii U! :)_

**Penny, **

**What is your reaction to Carrball and other fan couples?**

_Well, they make me laugh at how unlikely they are. I don't get Jealous because come on. Gumball adores me. ;)_


	22. Issue twenty one

**Dear Jamie,**

**How would you feel if Gumball asked you on a date?**

_I would say no way and punch him. I would also be momentarily shocked since no guy has ever shown interest in me. Maybe even a bit flattered, but.. still. No way._

**Dear Gumball,**

**Tell me your biggest secrets. Do not bail!**

_Me yet again . No surprise there!_

_1) I used my Mom's hair remover on my butt..._

_2) I was an ugly baby._

_3) Penny can easily make me purr by rubbing me. _

_4) I give a kiss to the picture of Penny on my locker each day. _

_5) I like to play with dolls ( SO DOES DARWIN!)_


	23. issue twenty two

**Dear Gumball and Darwin,**

**what is your favorite episode of your series?**

_Nice one! I like the episode The Shell [ you know why!;)] And Darwin likes The procrastinators and The Saint. _

**Gumball,**

**do u think its cool how they put ur show into other languages?**

_yeah. Now other kids all over can see my show. It also makes me feel famous!_

**Gumball,**

**do u and Darwin h8 it when they play kissing scenes between you guys and girls like Penny and Carrie?**

_It is real embarrassing but that is okay. We tease each other when it happens though. We also enjoy how fans love it._


	24. issue twenty three

**Gumball,**

**How would u feel if you were told u were going to die on your head?**

_I would be freaked out like a normal person. I would also cry because I have so much I want to do! :(_

**Dear Larry:**

**I feel bad u have so many jobs. How many do u have?**

_I asked Larry. About...every place in town. Pizza, mall, game store, bank. Any other place. Shoes, car mechanic. That is that! Ciao! _


	25. issue twenty four

**Penny,**

**Have you ever gave someone a wedgie? Have u ever got one?**

_nope and nope._

**Darwin,**

**Why u so cute?**

_I have no idea but thank u for the compliment. _

_Xoxox, _

_Darwin _

**Darwin,**

**What is your favorite video game?**

_Skylanders Giants._

**Gumball, what is your opinion of violence on television?**

_I think the directors need to know when too much is too much._

**Gumball,**

**Do u think Gravity Falls is AWESOME?**

_Gravity Falls? Never heard of that in Elmore! Is that a show?_

_(I am sure it is awesome. It is up to you if it is cool)_

_Ciao!_


	26. issue twenty five

**Why u so racist Gumball?**

_I'm not racist. Why would I be that? I in no way think cats are better than any other species, I don't think African American is worse or better than white. I have no opinion in that. I'm just a silly blue kitty! ;)_

**Gumball,**

**Do u eat fish?**

_occasionally. I really love tuna. Darwin doesn't seem to mind because he is not a tuna and also some fish eat other fish anyway._

**Darwin and Gumball,**

**What side of America do u live in?**

_East. _

**Penny,**

**Why do u like to kiss Gumball?**

_uh.. cause I like him? _


	27. issue twenty six

**Teri and Gumball, if u guys dated how would u feel.**

_The same way I feel with Penny. Happy. If I did like her I would be happy to date her. But she annoys the whiskers off of me!_

**Ejh students:**

**What are your wishes? Even u Tobias**

_Tobias: why wouldn't I respond? Uh.. maybe to go to the Super bowl in person._

_Gumball: To get married to Penny _

_Darwin: to fly!_

_Masami: to marry a rich guy._

_Carmen: to not be a cactus._

_Alan: to not be a balloon._

_Teri: germs to be banished._

_Molly; to have more pencils to collect._

_Joe; sunglasses that fit me properly._

_Jamie: To be a dictator._

_Tina: to not be so large._

_Hector: to see my dad._

_Carrie: to be alive._

_Penny: to be a champion in Olympics.(and marry my darling Gumball)_

_Leslie: to be a girl_

_Clayton: to be awesome and talk to girls without freaking out and getting some odd smell._

_Sarah: to marry Gumball and Darwin!_

_Robert: to be a real boy._

_Eggheads: to be popular and have girlfriends._

_Ocho: people to not think I'm intense._

_Susie: to have an awesome birthday party._

_Idaho: to visit the Netherlands._

_See you later! Ciao Gumballers! (Yes that's what Darwin and I are calling u. You are Gumballers)_


	28. issue twenty seven

**Gumball and Tobias,**

**What is your best retort when u know the other person is wrong?**

_hmm. we guess "oh yeah? Well..." because it's smart and show off like. U get it?_

**Penny,**

**Why did u think when u were shell off Gumball wouldn't like the real u?**

_Well, because I'm pretty strange looking. I'm different things, and most of those things are pretty horrid and scary looking. Also, he gasped when I came out, and I guess I took it the wrong way. But even now he reassures me with plenty of hugs and kisses. ;)_


	29. issue twenty eight

**Tobias,**

**How come sometimes you are friends with Gumball and sometimes you are a jerk?**

_Well, I was more defending Darwin. Also, me and Gumball always have had rivalry with each other. And girls do strange things to guys. I know u all think I am evil but really I'm not sooo horrid. Also, middle school boys like ourselves kind of treat each other like that sometimes. Ciao! ;) _

_P.S. we never really were friends. We just hung out in a group. We aren't as clingy as girls are to each other. We hand out with everyone!_


	30. issue twenty nine

**Who would win in a fist fight?**

_I guess somebody strong like Tina or Jamie._


	31. issue thirty

Gumball and his advice column:

I have a story on u guys _but_ it's not doing well. Help!

_I have read ur stories. The plot is so totally realistic to my life in a way, with its wacky stuff! I always like including more characters for myself to interact with, u know? I also like drama. Maybe make the chapters longer and put more characters like my Penny and Frenemy Tobias inside. And if that does not make ur story better, hey. I had stories that in a whole year only got one review. And trust me, you can write. Just live up to ur potential._

* * *

Questions: First SPANISH REVIEW! I am real happy (because the publisher of this magazine has a Spanish mommy. DO U HAVE SOMETHING AGAINST MOMMIES? No, then ok.

**Dear Gumball,**

**When u have time do u play with a ball and yarn like normal cats?**

_I really like yarn better because balls hit me in the face in gym. But sometimes I find a soft ball. No soy atletico! ;)_

**Dear Gumball:**

**In the procrastinators, u jumped out the window for a laser. What happened?**

_Cats like glowing moving things, and for years we have tried catching lasers. We can't help it. But we are really cute, so who cares if we chase glowing red beams?! When I jumped out of the window, it took my trance of the laser off and I was back to normal. Ciao!_


	32. issie thirty one

**Penny,**

**Es verdad que espias Gumball en escuela?**

_Claro. Puedo...porque?_

What? Foreigners deserve questions too. Anyway, now to English.

**Dear Darwin,**

**Can I name my fish after u?**

_sure!_

**Dear Gumball,**

**Do u and Penny kiss often?**

_No because mainly we are in class at school around other people... u personal people..._

**Dear Penny:**

**How do u overlook all the things Gumball does and still like him?! He is so wierd. Also, he tried to choke up pizza like a bird at Chris Morris in public! It's disgusting! How are you not mortified by your odd boyfriend?! U must be into fungus.**

_I'm guessing u have a creepy bf. Anyway, it doesn't faze me. I don't get mortified easily. I know he has good intentions, and the crazier the things he does, I know it's out of desperation to impress me. And he's himself. I love him the way he is. I will laugh when ur boyfriend does the same. Or picks his nose. I will laugh HARD. CIAO!_


	33. issue thirty two

**Dear Anyone who wants to answer:**

**If u had a different accent, what would it be?**

_Tobias here! Maybe French cause of the romance._

**Penny,**

**When u came out of ur shell, why did u think Gumball didn't liken the real u.**

_Because he gasped. I guess I took it the wrong way. He apparently thought I was extraordinary. ;)_


	34. issue thirty three

**Omg! We got our first dare!**

**Dear Penny,**

**U must tell ur most embarrassing secret to the whole school. U can't back down.**

_with the help of the best gossipers, my friends, I did it. U want to know it of course?_

_Well, I have liked Gumball for a very long time. So, when I was seven, I had a little schedule. This was to imagine him as a Prince saving me each night. He would save me from monsters and mean bullies. He had a little Prince suit, like in Cinderella and I had on some princess dress I think. He would kiss me before I had to wake up as well. I so drew pictures of the amazing Prince Gumball when I could. Of course, I'm a lousy artist but it was ok to me at the time. Oh well. _

_P.s. can somebody dare my boyfriend something? _


	35. issue thirty four

**Gumball,**

**I dare..**

**u to go to school in a cow boy costume and do an accent. Tell me how others react.**

_I did it. Everyone else laughed and played along or some ruder ones stare. I know my g.f. asked for me to be dared so somebody get her please! _

**Anais,**

**How do u feel about ur brothers?**

_They r really annoying and nosy. They have dumb plots and can b easily fooled. That's why they need me and that's why I love them. ;)_


	36. issue thirty five

**Dear Penny,**

**How did u feel about Gumball on Tv in the new episode? u embarrassed?!**

_Ha! Thanks to Gumball, I have seen pretty much everything. Cliff diving in a bucket, dressing up as brides, nudity. I more feel embarrassed for him, not myself. He made me laugh my guts out. I recorded it and called all my girls. I was like:" My boyfriend's on television! The moon is out early tonight!"_

_Ciao! _


	37. issue thirty six

**anais, **

**If u had a boyfriend what would he be like?**

_probably smart like myself. And cute. Never forget cute._

**Gumball,**

**Do u still like martial arts?**

_yes. My whole family knows tang soo do. _


	38. issue thirty seven

**Hey guys!**

**To start off this month the big Feb.**

**I (Gumball) have a dare for you!**

**Send in through p.m. or review ur dream first kiss, or if u already had it send it in! Hello homies who have been alone for their lives so far -Tobias W.**

**Here's a question.**

**Dear Tobias:**

**What is ur dream first kiss?**

_I kiss her under a sunset. We would be on a beach riding a pony._


	39. issue thirty eight

**Jamie,**

**How come u don't look like ur parents?**

_Sometimes, I learned in school surprisingly, you don't look like either of ur parents but someone else deep in ur blood._

**Dont be shy! Send in ur answer to our dare!. It's all in fun and be creative. Will u be riding a pony like Tobias? ;)**


	40. issue thirty nine

**Anais **

**What do u do when u want Gumball and Darwin to leave so up can read?**

_I tell them to keep it down. They do, but what they do is annoying. They giggle and "Man Gossip" _


	41. issue fourty

**is true Gumball leave love letters in ur locker and u in his?**

_Darwin here. Penny was absent so she couldn't answer. I say they don't, cause I know everything about their relationship ( lucky me) and the only letters for Penny Gumball has are years old and he was too chicken to send them. I can send you them by P.M._

_Chao y hasta luego._


	42. issue fourty one

**family**

**Have u read the grieving creepy pasta?**

_we have listened to it on Elmore stream it. We haven't heard it fully. It's garbage _

**Penny,**

**How would u feel if Gumball dated Teri?**

_Awful probably._

**Principal Brown**

**How did u meet miss simian?**

_when she applied to the school for a job at my office. Not totally interesting.. I dated her because, as Gumball and his guys say it.. "She was a babe!"_

**Gumball and Penny,**

**If u had kids what would u name them**

**P.s. how many?**

_Gumball Here!_

_We decided four at the greatest and Two at the least._

_Names we like are _

_Kenneth (Kenny for short)_

_Penelope (after Penny's real name) _

_If more_

_Layla _

_Jake _


	43. issue fourty two

**Gumball and His Amazing Advice Column **

Hey, Gumball I really need some advice,

My crush has a girlfriend and I'm really bummed. What should I do?

_I'm so sorry! _

_This will depend on what kind of person you are _

_1) hey! You don't need to be bummed! It's not ur fault. It's his. He can't see how great you are._

_2) You can aim to get over it. I have some ways how._

_Write a list of ur strengths._

_Write a list of his weaknesses. _

_Then write by his weaknesses his strengths. (CUTE AND A GOOD SMILE DO NOT COUNT. MORE LIKE KINDNESS, GENEROSITY)_

_Which is larger? Then.._

_The brave person. If u r willing._

_Tell him how u feel. Tell him u still want to be friends. What does he say? _

_Finally, is it this guy's first relationship? Cause we all know in ur world the first hardly ever lasts. It's three or five in a million. P.M. me how it goes cause I'm not sure I do well on advice. Bye! _

_Good luck! I am rooting for ya! _


	44. issue fourty three

**How do u feel about ur stressful hard work?**

_Its exhausting. But it's nothing I can't handle!_

**Gumball,**

**When is ur birthday?**

_Its in everyone's fave month._

_It starts with 1 and ends in 2_

_And it's first letters are J and U._

_Or maybe M!_

_Ok, I don't know. We never celebrate birthdays for you guys on an episode, so it really doesn't occur to me to know it. You will find out one day.._

_I hope I'm a summer baby though._


	45. issue fourty four

**Gumball,**

**Do u have any other crushes beside Penny?**

**Be honest.**

_Yes, twenty five._

_J.k. no. Not as of now. When I was like..Three I liked Snow White for like a few days _


	46. issue forty Five

**Would u go on a diet?**

_Richard here! Never! Huh, I remember when I stopped being lazy. But I'm back!_

**PENNY **

**How old were you when u met Gumball?**

_Nine. I , Penny had just moved to Elmore and started fourth grade. You can hear the whole story in **Once Upon a Time in Elmore: When Gumball Met Penny. **It just came out this week! You can find it on Amazon._

**Gumball**

**What was the first word you said to Penny?**

_I'm being nice. I'll be honest. It wasn't a word, but a sentence._

_"Spice to tweet you"_

_Embarrassing. Yeah.._


	47. Issue Fourty Six

**Gumball!**

**Como se llama?**

_uh.. Gumball?_

_Mi Mama disse 'Mi Nino' y 'Cielo'_

_O Zach. _

**Gumball,**

**How did u kiss Susie?**

_1) it's Sussie_

_2) I was given medicine. The one that makes you ditzy and woozy. So we saw her on the way back. Then the scarring moment ! _

**Gumball**

**On wiki it says you kissed Sussie (Darwin says) in The Skull.**

**I never heard him mention that!**

_After original airing, it was cut and replaced in United States._

_We were using electric shockers, and it highly offended viewers (They see it as torture and inappropriate for kids) so they took it out._

_You can still find it on the internet and in the other countries including German._

_German clip is in the video 'Gumballs verrucktes Liebeselben OMG' on YouTube _

_And "The Skull clip one' on YouTube as well._


	48. issue fourty Seven

**Gumball and Darwin:**

**What is your fave cartoon show?**

_Uh...duh! Our Show!_

_But on our tv it's one where a coyote tries to eat a bird. So funny!_

**Darwin:**

**You said you always wanted to kiss Carrie. Why?**

_Well, I'm not in love with her like G.W. and P.F., but she is the coolest girl I know. She doesn't obsess over hair or clothes or looks. She doesn't try to be better than others._

**Nicole:**

**What did you fall in love with Richard?**

_You just love someone. You don't need a reason. You like someone? There's really no true reason. _

**Gumball:**

**Hi! I'm one of your hugest fans!**

**I have lots of merchandise and know a bunch of quotes!**

**I wanted to know if there will be a season four! I love your show, so please let there be!**

_Yup! Season four is already in planning, and some episode titles are posted on the internet on Gumball Wiki._

_One season four episode is called "The Romantic"._

_Ooh la la!_

_Ciao!_


	49. Issue Fourty Eight

**Gumball:**

**There is this really cute girl in my school. We don't talk much, but she is with this Famous big dude! What should I do. Please reply. Excuse my English I am from Egypt.**

_You are from Egypt! That's so cool! I have a friend from Syria!_

_Anyway, listen._

_I think first you should try to become friends with her, cause it's not like on TV where they see you and like you. So, get to know her._

_Plus, the big famous dude? Most teen relationships never work out. There's too much going on, so I don't think they will be together for years. Maybe not even months._

_And usually the big famous dude screws up. :) _

_Thank you for your question! I'm always at your service._


	50. Issue Fourty Nine

**Gumball,**

**If you were to visit Egypt, what would be the first thing you would do?**

_1) Find a bathroom (WHAT?!)_

_2) Probably look around the area we land in. Then we would go eat. Cause we get hungry._

_3) I would wonder why I went there (Penny! My Penny! My precious Penny! Wahh! I would miss her!)_

_Ciao!_


	51. HAPPY 50th ISSUE!

_Happy** 50th EDITION Everyone!**_

_**I just wanted to say how surprised I am at the success of this magazine. You all ask interesting and fun questions the cast just love, nor are you afraid to ask for help!**_

_**Anyway, I wanted to say thank you for supporting my magazine for fifty issues. This is why I planned a special one just for the big FIVE. ZERO.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Gumball,**

**Why do you like fan mail?**

_Because I love meeting new people and answering questions! I want to meet everyone and show them my appreciation._

**Gumball,**

**This is long but here it goes...**

**You see, I am a huge fan and I watched interviews with Ben Bocquelet. Is it true the Series finale is already in planning?**

_Yes it is. But it's a couple years to go. Enjoy it for now. Don't worry. I'm always with you guys!_

_Plus it wasn't that long._

**Gumball,**

**This is awkward. But here I go with this!**

**I like this girl. A lot! Like as much as you love Penny. I really mess up when I talk to her, and I barely get anything out. Why am I such a fool?!**

_Because you're in love!_

_I love love!_

_Anyway, I am sure you can over come this all. Why don't you ask a friend to ask her how she thinks of you? Maybe she likes you too!_

_Plus, love fools like you and I are too adorable to resist!_

_I love love!_

**Gumball and Darwin,**

**I have a question. Did you ever take art lessons as a kid?**

_Not for very long. It was mostly painting, and we were not too big on it. We prefer drawing. _

**Tobias:**

**Why are you such a jerk?!**

_Because I'm insecure. And life is about messing up. Then you learn. Besides, I have fun with who I am. _

**Sussie,**

**You're fat!**

_Thank you!_

**Sussie, this is for you again,**

**Who do you have a crush on?**

_Darwin, actually. He's hot!_

**Gumball,**

**What was the worst grade (School grades) you have ever experienced?**

_fourth grade was mortifying and an emotional train wreck._

_I Had just met Penny, and I was the worst!_

_I avoided being near her, fearing I'd talk like a moron. I couldn't get her name out without my tongue getting into a knot! I couldn't say her name to anyone!_

_I was dying for her to like me. But she already did! _

_#I'm adorable._

**Tobias here! Thank you for reading Gumball Magazine, and have a AMAZING rest of the day!**


	52. issue fifty one

**Gumball:**

**D u have suicide thoughts ever?**

No way!

**Gumball and Darwin:**

**Why in Halloween did you want to become human again?**

_Our folks would be mad._

_I couldn't kiss Penny._

_I can't eat pizza._

_There. It's said!_

**Gumball,**

**Why do u want to marry Penny when u r only twelve? Greetings from Panama?**

_Cause I'm a silly love sick blue kitty! ;)_

_Cool that u r from Panama! I like the capital's name._

_Panama City. You can tell where u r right away! ;)_


	53. issue fifty two

**Tobias:**

**What is your favorite pizza?**

_plain, actually._

**Gumball, **

**You ever want to make out with Penny in your locker French way?**

_Even though part of my blood is French, it looks gross._

**Gumball,**

**I dare you to do what I said up.**

_Fine, I did it._

_We couldn't fit in a locker so we did in a bathroom. It was gross! And wet._


	54. issue fifty three

**PENNY:**

**Was it in boys or girls room?**

**And did you like it.**

_1) Girls_

_2) None of your business!_


	55. issue fifty four

**So Penny since you're a girl**

**I asked this girl out she said no but** _she_** keeps looking back. (She's never dated nor do I think she's in a relationship.)**

_Well, she may be looking back to avoid ya._

_Also, she may regret her decision. Maybe she feels guilty. _

_Maybe she's not allowed out alone at night. You never know. _

_She may also be scared to mess up. Plus she may just not like you and is trying to avoid contact with someone with a broken heart._

**If Gumball and Penny get married, Darwin, will you try to ruin their wedding?**

_Right now they are way too young._

_I will probably be more mature to do something like that._

_Gumball y Penny son joven!_


	56. issue fifty five

**Hey it's Gumball! I just wanted to say thank you for everyone sharing their cultures and greeting me from all these different countries! Ones like Panama and Egypt! Thanks so much!**

**Mr Small,**

**How r u so calm when you have all these people under ur skin?**

_I have to remain calm. If I'm not calm, I might stress the students._

**Dear Gumball,**

**Have you ever wanted to live in the fast lane?**

**Story with racing cars with your friends?**

**(Translated from Italian)**

_Oh, yeah! That would be the best! And yes, I know you wrote in Italian because I'm learning Italian._

_Si, mi piace cars! :)_

**Gumball and Penny,**

**If u guys don't work out, who r ur second options?**

_Carrie cause she's cool. Then Darwin for Pennny cause in Ancient Greece if husband died she married brother. So she said this cause it's close._

_Plus IT WILL WORK OUT!_

_We'll be together forever and ever!_

_Gumball y Penny Para Siempre!_

**Darwin,**

**You said u always wanted to kiss Carrie. Why?**

_Cause I always wanted to see her reaction. Plus she's cool! _


	57. issue fifty Six

**Carrie**

**What first went through your mind when kissing Darwin?**

_Wth._

_What the heck._

**Penny**

**How do you feel about Darwin**

_Well, I think we'll of him or course. Nobody's perfect (especially Gumball :/_

**D and G**

**Describe your lives on a daily basis.**

_Wake up, do 'stuff' then go to school. Also adventures whilst at school or after. Than I (G) call Penny cause we like calling each other (We wuv each other). Then I play videogames with D. Then we sleep and I have happy, calming Penny fairy dreams._

**D and G**

**When have you gotten in most trouble?**

_I feel (D) that when we pushed Mrs Mum's limit. Or when we flooded the house..._

_We get grounded. Cool ur from New York. Publisher is from N.Y._

**Thanks for advice, Penny. Now I got over her and found someone at camp who actually said YES!**

_Fantastic! She'll be sorry to see you're taken now (first girl)_

_Good luck heating it up- can't wait to tell G! _

_Ciao!_


	58. Issue Fifty seven

**Richard**

**How long have u ever slept for on the couch?**

_48 hours_

**How many jobs do u have, Larry?**

_All of them!_

**Gumball, how many times have you fallen from the sky?**

_only once._

**Sarah,**

**How do u not melt?**

_I have a cooler in my cone._

**Richard, if Wanda ur magic wand was real, what would u do?**

_I would use her to get out of chores from Nicole-_

**G, have u ever thought about snapping against your mother?**

_thought about it, I do it all the time!_

**I dare you to write a fast and furious Gumball x Penny crossover.**

_uh...can u explain what fast and furious is?_

**Miss Simian, how long have you been teaching for?**

400,000 years, maybe.

**Tobias**

**How did u get your hair rainbow? Dye?**

_As Selena Gomez says, it comes naturally._

**D and C,**

**Would u two kiss again?**

_no. Definitely no._

**I like this guy for along time but everyone's saying he likes this other girl. Advice?**

_girl, it's all gossip._

_You'll never now from what some people say. People could say Abe Licoln invented the computer, but that won't make it true. Only Abe will know. And or people he knows very well._

_Anyways, the girl probably doesn't like him, or she made the rumor cause she likes him. Plus, even if they like each other, most teen relationships don't last long. And when they do, it could still not be true love._

_You should ask this guy if the rumors are true. Ask him casually. Even if he say they are, the girl has a small chance to be likely liking him. Trust me. Poor teens. They cannot talk with their crushes._

_Ya see, I have been in this for a bit. Gemini too. Her friends like people, but when if Gemini DON'T like anybody, she still had better ideas._

_And so do I, Gumball. What's sad that we always see I'd say is that the girl basically avoided talking to the guy. Even when they were in a group for a project, girl does zip. She never says hello, which makes her look either careless or make her less knowledgeable!_

_Sheesh, you guys are bad. Anyways, you gotta put yourself out there! They'll want someone fun and outgoing. So be that! _

_Even if it is true, I'm in T.v. _

_Mostly if they get together, your pain wont be long. It's easy to like people these years according to various sources. Talk to him, Lord sakes! _

_So good luck and have a lovely amazing day!_

_\- your pal,_

_Gumball._


	59. issue fifty eight

**_Gumball,_ **

**What is your fav movie?**

_alligators_ On_ a_ train!

**Gumball, **

**if u had a band, what would it be called, who would be in it, what is your fav music and has anyone told you you have wide hips?**

_Hmm... Gumball and The Gumballs._

_Darwin. Penny, and anyone else who would like to join._

_Pop music and romance songs (I luv luv!)_

_Yeah. I dont mind unless it is to be mean. I have been also told I have a nice butt (by my sister)_

**nicole, has anyone ever told you that u have a big butt**

_no_

**Anais. how come u got all the brain and Gumball got all the dumb?**

_I dunno. Cells?_

**Gumball do u think it weird that you are a child of bunny and cat, and u are a cat, yet u do not have bunny features?**

_sometimes. But I may not look like a rabbit, I have amazing hopping skills. _

_thanks, Dad! U r my hero! luv u lots._

**Bobert, divide by zero.**

_Gumball here. B could not answer. He had a function thing. He shall be fine...in a few months.._

_I will send him ur regards..._

* * *

Blog Time!

G here with the latest Elmore J.H. gossip! Nothing mean.

Our fav principal and least fav teacher were caught kissing during the soccer game! do we call a doc or our folks?

Tobias has taken up sewing! He is not so bad so far. Right now he is doing a pin cushion. Do u guys like sewing?

Rumor has it our fav cat and fairy shape shifter are going to be voted cutest couple! Anyone agree? Luv ya, P! 3

Ciao for now!

-Gumball and the Gang


	60. Issue fifty nine

**D, **

**what is it like too be the only fish in your family?**

Huh,_ never pondered it. It is totally fine, because when I get older I would like to adopt kids._

**anais,**

**I heard you said G had a good butt. Why?**

_Because he does in my opinion._

**Nicole,**

**I think u have a big butt**

_thank you_

**G &amp; D,**

**if you could go to any country, which country would you visit?**

_Austria._

**When Rob stole your stuff, did u get it back?**

_No! He got to it first and took our stuff. We had to do some shopping!_

**Larry, do u work at the rainbow factory?**

_Yup. I work everywhere._

**darwin, dude, u like Rachael or Carrie?**

_Neither! I am leaving women to G! I do not have time 4 dat stuff :0_

**G,**

**have you ever thought of eating Darwin? He is a fish...**

_I never thought to eat d, but I always eat fish. AINT stopping that! I love tuna and peanut butter together _

**If u went to a movie, Gumball, who would you take?**

**A. Darwin**

**B. Penny**

_Hey! that all depends on the movie I am going to see!_

**Bobert,**

**is Tina Rex into you, because she got upset when u said u were talking to the fuse box.**

_Nah, she was just insulted. I think she likes Hector. God knows why..._

**Gumball,**

**I have read Jamie and Gumball fanfictions, and I now believe Jamie bullies you out of love. How do you feel?**

_Hmmm, I never thought of it. That is a nicer way to put all the harm, but I am not sure about that. If it is true, it has yet to be shown, and perhaps the same with carrie._

**Hey, I read somewhere Carrball was once the official Gumball couple. Is that true?**

_Yes, I read that comment on Youtube as well. The answer is I am not sure, though it is a possibiltiy since I was once to be a dog. :)_

**Mr Small,**

**if an old lady was chasing you, would you be proud to outrun her or sad you lost your butt because it was on fire?**

_The butt one._

**Penny, in the episode " The Flower'' Why did u yell at Carrie?**

_Well, I had gotten possessed by jealousy, and that made me make a bigger deal of a little playful punch and giggles together than it really was. _

**Joe, when Gumball gave you ur pen back in ''The Banana'', was it chewed?**

_No. _

**G, have u ever seen the movie ''Snakes on a Plane''?**

_No, but probably should, since it sounds intriguing._

**Gumball, I dare you to go on Elmore Stream it and watch the video ''Hip Flop''**

_Ah, where did u dig that old vid up. I have seen it millions of times. Those two siblings of mine got busted Gumball -style._

**Penny,**

**if Gumball was dating another girl, would u try to break them up.**

_Sure, I would be heart broken, but I would never do something like that. i would not be my usually happy self, and besides. Who would take him away from he? He loves me and I love him._

_Thanks for questions! Once we get 100 reviews, we r gonna Partyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!_


	61. Issue sixty

**Woah! Over 100 reviews! Thank u so much!**

**I wanted to thank everyone for supporting me and my cast - I luv each and every one of my fans dearly ( especially someone who said they had a crush on me!) **

**Thank u and keep watching! Plus happy Summer!**

**\- Your pal, Gumball**

* * *

**Dear Gumball,**

**If Penny cheated on you, how would you react?**

_I would weep and shrivel up and die!_

_:,(_

**Gumball,**

**I have a question for you. I am scared to enter 7th grade. I do not think I can handle it. I'm real worried. What should I do?**

_Relax and study, dude._

_7th grade and middle school are supposed to be some of the best years of your life! Live them! Study hard and you will do great!_

_If you need anything, even anything you want to talk in private (A.K.A. Our new System where if you would like, we do not show a question on the show for personal privacy) I am always here for you._

_Gumball_

**Gumball and Penny**

**what does it feel like when u kiss?**

_Like this sweet field of butterflies in our chest. Also, we do not think straight._

**Dear Carrie**

**Carrie x5!**

_so annoying..._

**Gumball,**

**Is it true Carrie like Darwin?**

_No._

**Gumball,**

**Do u want to kiss Darwin?**

_Eww no!_

**Gumball, **

**Have you ever farted near Penny and blamed Tobias?**

_Haha! No, never, but I think one day I should give it a try!_

**Are you proud to be a blue cat I have a crush on?!**

_Awww thank you! Yes, very much! :)_

**Anais said you had a good butt-**

** Reaction?**

_A little *cough cough* uncomfratable, but yes it is totally true, sister! She is really a genius! I love her, even if she shows me up. _

**MR Small is crazy, right?**

_Oh, yes, totally!_

_I, personally, think he himself needs counseling before he can be a counselor. He just does not seem fit for the job and is quite freaky!_

_But hey, all the teachers are weird in a way!_

**Gumball, if someone said trees are bananas, what would you say?**

_Normally, I would correct them, but someone that dumb is not worth it._

_Thank you again fans for all your input! We adore offering advice, so if you ever need it, We are always there for any of you. Thank you for your contributions and love!_

_Cant wait to see what season 4 brings!_

_xxxx Gumball and Darwin_


	62. Issue sixty one

**Oh, God! I can't wait for Season Four!**

**\- Gumball**

**The LUV Questions!**

**Dear Principal Brown,**

What** do you see in Ms Simian?**

_I think she is a beautiful woman, and I simply love being with her. I HOPE to one day make a permanent relationship (A.K.A) marriage._

**Penny,**

**If u told a friend you like Gumball and when u were about to tell Gumball u love him she told him she loved him and he ended up with her what would you do?**

_I would be mad! Raging mad!_

_But I would also be hurt and depressed._

_But luckily for me, my Gummy is only mine._

_I would also refuse to speak to that friend, and probably try to talk to Gumball._

**Your Gummy?! #Eww! - Darwin**

**Dear Tobias,**

**Have you ever tried to hit on Sussie? LOL**

_Ha, no, but maybe I should try it to see a reaction!_

_Oh, wait, no way! Ew! Besides. She thinks Darwin is HOT STUFF._

_(You can see it in the third Gumball comic book)_

**Tobias, nobody likes you! :( - Darwin**

**Haha! - Darwin**

**Yeah, okay! - Tobias**

**Other Questions:**

**Rob, what is it like to be a villain of Elmore?!**

_You have to watch people intently, which is easy if you are invisible like me. I also have to do this to know my enemies and their weaknesses._

**Italiano/Lo Straodinario Mondo Di Gumball ITA:**

**Gumball, sei fantastico! Ami Nocciolina?**

_Certo Che amo Nocciolina! La fata piu bella del mondo!_

**Tobias, Ti piace La Pallavolo?**

_Pallavolo, ah Che bello! Ma mi piace CALCIO!_

**Anais, ti piace la Matematica?**

_Si, da qua ero bambina! Adoro anche l'informatica! _


	63. Issue Sixty Two

**Ooh! Time to use my new Time Machine?! - Gumball**

**Dear Gumball,**

**I dare you to go back in** _time_** to when you were still crushing on a Penny and tell your past self to say Penny is cute for everyone to hear!**

_Ciao, hey!_

_I just arrived with Tobias in the past - Tobias is flipping out next to me cuz he is ecstatic!_

_Okay..why I here.. Oh yeah!_

_Tobias just found me, okay, Tobias wait._

_(I'm telling my past self while I'm typing)_

_He says no?!_

_He is too embarrassed to do it...fine, Gumball from the past I will do it._

_No?! I'm doing it not you... Oh wait I look exactly like you...go and hide or something! Still no? Jeez, you stink, dude! Fine? Okay, go hide I'll be a minute._

_*Loud Cough*_

_Hey, Everyone of Elmore Junior Highschool! I, Gumball Watterson, think Penny Fitzgerald is CUTE!_

_Okay, I'm out! The pause started! So silent! _

_Ciao!_

_Tobias, let's go!_

_Sorry Past Me wouldn't do it, guys! What a chicken I was right? Glad I overcame it!_


	64. Issue sixty three

Gumball** here! I hope you guys enjoyed the first episodes of season four! Leave us a question if you did or just say hi!**

**You can check out my profile page if you click the author's link. Thanks and keep asking!**

**Gumball, can you describe the other student's reactions to you saying Penny was cute? Greetings from Indonesia.**

_Mostly either wierded out or snickering. Greetings from The U.S. _

_I have a question for you, how do you say my show's name in Indonesian?_

**Bananna Joe's Mom:**

**Do you know you are an oracle?**

_No..what's an oracle?_

**Mr Small, what did you mean when u said in "The Void" that u were used to being spaced out.**

_Well, I am technically a cloud and I drink herbal tea that spaces my mind out..hey u should try it._

**Penny &amp; Gumball:**

**If you were to go on a honeymoon where would you go and why?**

_We would either go to Germany, Austria, Italy or Mexico. We adore all their cultures and Gumball in particular loves Mexican things. We might also go to the U.K. because that is where our ancestors came from._

Gumball: Awwww!

**Penny:**

** what is your deepest darkest secret?!**

_Well, I really don't have one! It used to be my shell thing, but it's pretty easy to know how I'm feeling or what I'm feeling since I'm an emotional shapeshifter._

Tobias: AKA a tween.

Darwin: AKA Hormones with legs XD

Oenny: Very funny.

Gumball: Wait till she has zits.

**Gumball. Do you know Naruto?**

_My Japanese voice actor! How could I not?_

**Darwin: **

**Do you know the Duck Song?**

_No offense, but it annoys the tail off of me!_

Gumball: Got any grapes?

Tobias: XD

**Gumball:**

**How much longer do you think your show will be in for?**

_A few more years, probably, things don't last forever!_

**Gumball, what other language can u use besides English?**

_Not really anything! I'm trying to learn right now, but Darwin can speak Chinese. Oh, and the fish language._

_Keep reviewing with your awesome questions! We love our fans!_

_xxxxx Gumball &amp; Darwin_


	65. Issue sixty four

Hi you guys! It's Gumball here again, and I really really really wanted to apologize. We've just been busy with the show and personal lives, as usual. And so: my new resolution is to continue my magazine, that is, if you guys keep asking me questions!

I also have huge news: Im going to England, and then we're flying to Ireland! Next week on Tuesday night is my flight, and I'm so pumped! My mom had some work stuff and her boss let my family come along! I promise to tell you guys all about my trip when I get back! See ya!

A question: Have any of you guys been to Europe or were brim there? If so where? It's my first time!

And Happy New Year!

In a few days, it'll be the mag's one year anniversary! :)

**Dr Wrecker: who can wreck more? You, Miley Cyrus, or Wreck it Ralph?**

_Definitley me, of course! _

**Gumball: if you could be any creature that you want and you weren't a cat, what would you be? **

_Thats hard! I might want to be a dog so I could do the chasing instead of the other way around! Or maybe something big and bad and cool like a wolf! _

**Darwin: If you had to marry Sussie what do you think your kids would look like? **

_Hey there! They'd probably look like me or her, like in my family. Anais looks like dad, Gumball looks like mom. So say we had two, one would look like me and the other her. One more thing: EW_

**Gumball and Nicole: have you ever shed since you're cats an if so how do you deal with it? **

_Hi again! Yes we do shed they just never show it on the camera because it's really private and awkward. If we shed while on camera accidentally they pick it up and we do a new take! Take two! _

**Gumball: if Rob ever makes a plan that would involve building robotic copies of you, your family and friends to take over Elmore would you be able to stop him yourself or with your family and friends? **

_With my family and friends of course! _

**How would you feel about a show chronicling your teen years? (Gumball) **

_I feel like I've answered this before but it popped up again sooo yeah that'd be cool so we could see everyone as teenagers but it'd be so awkward with all that stress, pressure, drama and puberty. I would enjoy that though as it would mean more spotlight and money (who knows maybe I'll even have a high school fan club of girls) for me! _

_Say: If any of you are in high school, what's your favorite thing about being a teen? I'm going to be one one day and I'd really like to know! Well maybe not if I continue being twelve forever... _

**Penny: Ur ugly **

**Gumball's class,ages: I dare you to play five nights at Freddy's 2 and listen to its time to die. **

_No thanks. And harsh much?_

**Principal Brown: have you ever had fleas before? **

_That is none of your concern, young man! Or lady? I don't know what you are! _

_Gumball: Why not? Double U, sorry about that. He has, sometimes it's so bad he takes the day off and we're stuck with Simian as headmistress all day. Ugh! _

**Gumball, I found out how my people pronounce your show in Indonesian it's pronounced "Dunia Luar Biasa Gumball" **

_Thats so cool! Thanks! _

**Gumball: if there was a fire at school who would you save? **

_Penny and Darwin 3_

**Gumball, how does it feel to be a cat? **

_Well, as I said about shedding and stuff, it can be weird. Or a little nasty. But really, who doesn't like a fluffy kitty? _

_With that, I like being a cat. I have soft fur, little ears and a tail. I think it's pretty cool. _

**Nicole: I once told you that you had a big butt. Were you being serious or sarcastic? **

_Sarcastic, of course!_

**Penny and Darwin: What are your favorite artists and genres of music? **

_Penny: I like both pop and classical. I really like Justin Bieber's new songs. _

_Darwin: I like pop and rap mainly. My favorite artist right now is surprisingly not Silento, or Drake, or Fetty Wop or Wap however it's spelled! I'm actually kinda into Adele and this other British singer named Matt Fishell. Please please please listen to his sing "Radio Friendly Pop Song", because I just adore the message in the end where he makes a comeback to the producer who won't let him on the radio because of his sexuality. And guess what? It won 2013 song of the year! _

**Gumball, what would you do if you inherited a cherry farm. **

_I'd sell it! _

**Anais had a question but couldn't answer it today. She has the flu ~ **

**Gumball and Darwin: Who are your favorite NASCAR drivers?**

_Kyle Busch! _

**Richard: what is your highest level in Calculator? **

_Thats the thing, it won't tell me! _

**Principal Brown: how many times has Gumball gotten detention in his life? **

_Thats highly confidential student information we aren't allowed to share with anyone but the student's parents! _

_Gumballl: Brown, again? Really? _

**Darwin: When was the last time you got blamed for something Gumball did? **

_Well, usually we get in trouble together so it hasn't been recent. I do remember the biggest one: when he drew an inappropriate drawing in my book and I got blamed for it and had summer probation! I lost my whole summer! And had to sit in the isolation tank! _

**Gumball, what is your opinion on this poster thing? **

_Reaction: OHMyGOSH a meme?_

**Gumball was also asked to watch a video but want able to work the link, so sorry! Will try it later! **

_Thanks you guys so much for everything and happy 2016! To a new year of Gumball! _

_See ya! _

_\- Gumball -_


End file.
